Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device such as a touch sensor, a pressure sensor, an acceleration sensor, or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a detecting circuit for detecting DC level transition in a DC sensor signal from such as an ultrasonic touch signal probe, on which low frequency waviness components and high frequency noise components are superimposed.